Originally
by inchan88
Summary: "Aku bukan barang yang bisa kau berikan kepada siapapun semudah itu,"-Baekhyun. "Baiklah ibu aku akan melepaskan Baekhyun untuk kakak,"-Sehun. "Aku mau menikah asalkan dengan wanita yang seperti pacar Sehun," -Chanyeol. [M, Chanbaek, Hunbaek, Romance]
1. chapter 1

Chapter 1

 **Originally**

 **Chanbaek, Hunbaek, Hunhan**

 **Rate: M(?)**

 **Genre: Romance, Drama, GS**

 **Saya hanya meminjam nama adapun tokoh aslinya bukan milik saya. Cerita ini juga dibuat berdasarkan imajinasi saya sendiri dan bukan hasil pemikiran orang lain.**

Awalnya hubungan Baekhyun dengan kekasihnya baik-baik saja. Tak ada masalah serius yang membuat hubungan keduanya merenggang. Palingan hanya masalah sepele yang bisa diselesaikan dengan sekali jalan.

Tapi semua menjadi berbeda ketika Sehun pria tampan yang merupakan pacar Baekhyun itu mulai mengadu masalah yang dimilikinya tentang kakaknya yang perjaka tua itu.

"Ibu meminta kakak menikah, tapi kakak selalu menolak tiap kali dijodohkan dengan siapapun itu, ibu sempat mengira orientasi kakak belok, namun kakak menyangkal hal itu dan mengatakan kalau ia masih suka wanita berdada besar," Sedikit vulgar memang tapi itulah yang di katakan kakaknya.

"Lantas?" Baekhyun tak tau harus menanggapi apa, biar bagaimanapun itu adalah masalah keluarga Sehun, ia hanyalah bersetatus pacar dan belum berhak ikut campur di dalamnya.

"Ibu mendesakku mencarikan istri untuk kakakku siapapun itu," ucap Sehun seraya meremas rambutnya frustasi. Mau mencari dimana? kakaknya bahkan tak menyebutkan kriteria gadis yang disukainya.

"Sebaiknya kau mencari tahu gadis seperti apa yang diinginkannya Sehun, biar mudah mencarinya, aku akan membantu bila spesifiknya sudah jelas, siapa tau kenalanku menjadi salah satu kriterianya," ucap Baekhyun saraya mengusap lengan Sehun lembut.

"Huhh, susah bicara dengan kakak, ia bahkan selalu menghindar bila ditanya mengenai hal itu, itulah yang membuatku bingung," ucapnya seraya meremas tangannya kuat. Kalau bukan karena ia sayang ibunya yang terus mengeluh pusing kepala karena memikirkan kakaknya tentu ia tak akan mau sepusing ini.

"Mungkin kakakmu tak ingin menikah, atau dia sebenarnya mempunyai gadis yang disukainya tetapi sudah menikah dengan orang lain hingga membuatnya susah move on," tebak Baekhyun asal seraya menggidikkan bahunya.

"Dia mau menikah katanya, tapi kalau aku melangkahinya dengan menikah terlebih dahulu maka ia tak akan menikah seumur hidupnya, begitu katanya dan itu sempat membuat darah tinggi ibu naik hingga nyaris stroke," Baekhyun jadi kasihan pada ibu Sehun. Pasti berat memikirkan anaknya yang terlalu lama membujang.

"Berapa usia kakakmu sebenarnya? kulihat dia masih sangat muda," ucap Baekhyun seraya mengingat-ingat wajah kakak Sehun yang pernah ditemuinya beberapa kali.

"35, dan ia sudah tua Baekhyun, dia sudah hampir kepala empat,"

"Oh! berarti dia terpaut 14 tahun dengan kita," Baekhyun kira pria tampan itu masih 27 atau sekitarnya.

"Begitulah, huhh! kurasa aku harus pulang sekarang," putus Sehun kemudian seraya beranjak dari ruang tamu diikuti Baekhyun di belakangnya.

Cup

"Bey!" ucapnya setelah mengecup pipi Baekhyun sekilas sebelum berjalan menuju ke mobilnya yang terparkir di halaman Baekhyun.

"Hati-hati!" seru Baekhyun seraya melambaikan tangannya saat mobil Sehun mulai meninggalkan pekarangan rumahnya.

"Huft!" kemudian iapun bergegas memasuki rumahnya dan menutup kembali pintu ruang tamunya.

000

"Sehun kenapa baru pulang nak? ada hal yang perlu ibu bicarakan denganmu," ucap Hana ibu Sehun yang berjalan menghampirinya di ruang keluarga.

"Aku baru pulang dari rumah Baekhyun ibu, ada apa memangnya? masalah kakak lagi?" jawab Sehun seraya mendesah pelan. Sejujurnya ia sudah lelah kalau harus membicarakan masalah kakaknya setiap hari. Tapi sebagai anak yang baik tentu ia tak mungkin mengabaikan ibunya.

"Mari duduklah di samping ibu," pinta wanita paruh baya itu seraya mendudukan dirinya terlebih dahulu di sofa ruang tengah itu.

Dengan patuh Sehun menurutinya dengan mendudukan dirinya di samping ibunya.

"Ada apa?"

"Kakakmu, semalam aku berbicara dengannya," ucap Hana seraya menggenggam tangan Sehun.

"Lalu?" ada sedikit rasa penasaran dihati Sehun terhadap kakaknya itu. Maklum saja, biasanya kakaknya itu selalu menghindar kalau diajak berbicara, terutama bila menyangkut masalah pernikahan.

"Ibu menyinggung tentang masalah pernikahan lagi, ibu bertanya padanya kapan ia akan menikah? ibu rasa ibu sudah sangat tua dan sangat ingin menimang cucu, diluar dugaan di hanya diam saja tak menghindar seperti biasanya," ucapnya dengan suara lembut.

"Lantas apa tanggapannya selanjutnya ibu?"

"Dia setuju untuk menikah Sehun, tapi-" hana tak meanjutkan ucapannya dan menatap Sehun ragu.

"Tapi apa ibu? tahun depan? 10 tahun lagi? atau kalau sudah waktunya? itu kan sudah biasa dia menjawab begitu," ucap Sehun tak sabaran. Mau bagaimana lagi, ia terlalu penasaran saat ibunya memotong cerita.

"Dia mau menikah, tapi dengan wanita yng seperti Baekhyun,"

Jleger

Seperti ada kilat menyambar hati Sehun saat mendengar hal itu.

"Maksud ibu bukan Baekhyun kan wanitanya?" Sehun merasakan firasat buruk ketika ibunya memberitahukan hal itu padanya.

"Apa Baekhyun tak memiliki saudara kandung?" tanya ibunya kemudian, dan Sehun tau maksud ibunya sebenarnya.

"Tidak, dia anak tunggal," belum apa-apa lutut Sehun sudah terasa lemas.

"Ah! apa kau mengenal seseorang yang ibu maksud? yang mirip dengan Baekhyun?" dan Sehun tau apa yang ibunya mau, wanita paruh baya itu sebenarnya menginginkan Baekhyun untuk kakaknya namun tak enak hati kepadanya bila memintanya secara langsung.

"Bilang saja kalau ibu mau mementaku melepas Baekhyun untuk kakak," ucap Sehun seraya memijit pelipisnya.

"Sehun, ibu sungguh tak bermaksud, ibu hanya-"

"Aku tau ibu, aku tau, biarkan aku memikirkannya," Sehun bergegas pergi meninggalkan ibunya yang termangu menuju kamarnya di lantai 2.

"Maafkan ibu nak, ini satu-satunya kesempatan bagi ibu melihat kakakmu segera menikah, mumpung kakakmu masih mau, kalau nanti-nanti pasti akan menolak lagi," gumam wanita itu seraya menatap punggung putranya dengan penuh sesal.

000

Suasana ruang makan nampak berbeda, biasanya mereka mengawali sarapan pagi dengan obrolan kecil. Namun kini hanya suara dentingan piring dan sendoklah yang terdengar.

"Aku selesai," itu suara Chanyeol kakak Sehun yang sudah menyelesaikan sarapannya terlebih dahulu. Sehun hanya menatap kakaknya sekilas dan kembali menyantap makanannya dalam diam.

Setelah kepergian Chanyeol, ibunya mulai memberanikan diri mengeluarkan suara.

"Sehun, ibu tak pernah memaksamu, kalau kau berat melepasnya ibu rasa itu tak masalah, jadi kau jangan merasa terbebani," ucap Hana seraya menatap wajah putranya lekat.

"Ibu aku-," tentu Sehun tak tega untuk mengatakan penolakannya saat melihat wajah murung ibunya.

"Tak apa Sehun, ibu mengerti, kalau dipikir lagi, tak masalah mempunyai anak perjaka tua yang tak mau menikah, jadi kenapa bukan kau saja yang menikah dengan Baekhyun secepatnya, jadi jangan pikirkan kakakmu itu," perkataan ibunya justru malah membebani Sehun, meskipun ibunya berkata begitu, ia tau jauh di dasar hatinya, ibunya tengah menanggung kesedihan yang mendalam. Apa sebagai anak ia setega itu? Tak salah bukan berkorban demi kebahagiaan ibunya? Asal tau saja Sehun itu anak yang berbakti dan sayang pada keluarganya.

"Ibu, a-aku rasa aku bisa melepas Baekhyun untuk kakak, akan kupastikn kali ini kakak benar-benar menikah," keputusan yang berat, tapi demi ibunya Sehun akan melakukan apapun,sekalipun harus mengorbankan perasaannya.

"Sehun, jangan begitu nak, hanya karena ibu, lantas kau mengorbankan perasaanmu," sebagai ibu tentu Hana lebih menginginkan kedua anaknya bahagia dan jangan sampai ada salah satunya yang berkorban seperti ini.

"Aku tak apa ibu, sungguh, aku juga ingin melihat kakak menikah dan berkeluarga, masak sedari bayi hingga sekarang harus ibu yang mengurus kami terus, sekarang giliran kakak yang harus menikah dan mengurus ibu bersama istrinya, lalu aku kan menyusul setelahnya dengan siapapun itu, pasti akan ada jodoh untukku nanti," sekuat hati ia berusaha meyakinkan ibunya kalau ia baik-baik saja. Meskipun dalam hatinya ia menangis.

"Huhh! Kau yakin nak?" tanya Hana seraya merangkul bahu Sehun.

"Aku yakin aku tak akan menyesali keputusanku ini," ucap Sehun dengan memantapkan hatinya. Tapi, benarkah ia tak akan menyesali keputusannya ini?

Sekarang yang perlu dipikirkan adalah bagaimana cara membicarakan hal ini dengan Baekhyun.

000

Keduanya duduk berdampingan diruang tamu rumah Baekhyun. Sehun mengutarakan keinginan ibunya juga keputusannya untuk melepas Baekhyun untuk kakaknya.

Dikiranya Baekhyun sebuah barang yang bis diberikan kepada siapapun? ia juga punya hati, mana bisa perasaannya dioper kesana kemari.

"Kau gila!" umpat Baekhyun seraya menatap Sehun tajam ketika Sehun selesai bercerita.

Seperti dugaannya semula pasti Baekhyun akan marah besar terhadapnya.

"Baekhyun dengarkan aku-"

"Cukup Sehun, jangan-jangan selama ini kau tak mencintaiku ya?" Baekhyun pun memicingkan matanya kearah Sehun dan menaruh curiga terhadap pria tampan itu.

"Apa? tentu saja aku mencintaimu Baekhyun, sangat malah, tapi aku tak kuasa melihat ibuku bersedih Baekhyun, kumohon mengertilah," pintanya seraya menggenggam sebelah tangan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun segera menepisnya dan beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

"Baekhyun kumohon!" dari belakang Sehun merengkuh tubuh Baekhyun dan mendekapnya erat.

"Sebaiknya kau pulang sekarang! aku bukan barang yang bisa kau berikan pada siapapun sekalipun itu kakakmu," ucap Baekhyun dengan suara dingin seraya melepas tangan Sehun yang memeluknya.

"Baekhyun," hati Sehun mencelos seketika. Benar saja ia seperti memperlakukan Baekhyun bagai barang, dan ia baru menyadari itu. Tapi meskipun begitu ia tetap tak punya pilihan lain.

"Pergi Sehun! kumohon jangan temui aku dulu sementara waktu," setelah itu Baekhyun pergi meninggalkan Sehun yang berdiri kaku seraya menatap kepergian Baekhyun.

0

0

Keesokan harinya Sehun datang lagi menemuinya dan meminta hal yang sama. Baekhyun sungguh tak mengerti kenapa Sehun ngotot ingin dia menikah dengan kakaknya yang berhati dingin itu. Katanya cinta, tapi dilepas semudah itu. Memangnya dia itu apa?

"Baekhyun,"

"Tidak Sehun, bukan kah sudah ku bilang untuk tak menemuiku dulu," dengan kesal ia meninggalkan Sehun lagi di ruang tamu.

0

0

"Baekhyun,"

"Oh! sekali tidak ya tidak Sehun! kalau kau ingin kita putus oke! tapi jangan meminta ku menikah dengan kakakmu yang dingin itu, aku juga tak mau kalau harus menikah dengan pria tua,"

"Sesungguhnya dia adalah pria yang baik Baekhyun, aku yakin kau tak akan menyesal bila dengannya,"

"Mau dia baik atau tidak aku tak peduli," ucapnya kesal seraya meninggalkan Sehun dipekarangan kampus.

Asal Sehun tau saja, dikamarnya Baekhyun terus menangisi hubungannya yang kandas. Cintanya itu tak sedngkal itu hingga membuatnya berpaling semudah itu.

0

0

"Baekhyun, ibuku sakit, bisakah kau menjenguknya? beliau ingin bertemu denganmu," kali ini Baekhyun kalah. Kalau menyangkut kesehatan seorang ibu, sebenarnya Baekhyun sama lemahnya dengan Sehun. Ia juga sangat menyayangi ibunya sama seperti Sehun. Dan untungnya kedua orang tuanya membebaskan Baekhyun memilih kepada siapa ia akan melabuhkan hatinya.

000

"Bagaimana kabar tante?" sapa Baekhyun ketika melihat wajah pucat wanita paruh baya itu.

"Tante baik Baekhyun, lalu bagaimana kabarmu sendiri? apa kau kuliah dengan baik?" tanyanya dengan suara lemah.

"Aku baik tante, kuliahku juga berjalan lancar dan sekarang mulai menyusun skripsi," ucapnya seraya menggenggam tangan Hana yang terasa sedikit panas itu.

"Syukurlah," gumamnya seraya tersenyum tipis.

"Tante sakit apa? kenapa pucat sekali? badan tante juga panas," ucapnya seraya mengecek kondisi tubuh Hana yang terbaring lemah di ranjang dengan punggung tangannya.

"Tensi darah tante naik dan sedikit demam juga," ucap Hana dengan suara lemah.

"Ah! jangan memikirkan yang berat-berat tante, dan perbanyaklah istirahat," Ucapnya seraya mengusap tangan Hana lembut.

"Tante hanya terlalu memikirkan putra sulung tante yang tak kunjung menikah, tante tak tau kenapa dia seperti itu, tante yakin dia tak pernah patah hati sebelumnya, mungkin dia itu pemilih atau apa tante juga tak tau," terlihat air mata mulai menggenang dipelupuk mata Hana hingga membuat Baekhyun terkejut.

"Tante, kumohon jangan menangis, nanti tante semakin drop," tentu Baekhyun khawatir melihatnya. Ia sangat takut terjadi sesuatu pada Hana.

"Tante hanya bingung Baekhyun, dia itu susah sekali disuruh menikah, kalau dijodohkan selalu tak berhasil, lalu kemarin tante bertanya wanita seperti apa yang diinginkannya? dia bilang yang seperti pacar Sehun, tentu susah kalau harus mencari yang sebaik dan secantik dirimu nak, lalu saat Sehun dengan berat hati mau melepasmu, tante dengar kau menolaknya, lalu dimana lagi tante mencari yang sepertimu," ucap wanita itu sambil menangis pilu hingga membuat Baekhyun ikut menangis. Bahkan Sehun yang berada di balik pintu juga ikut menangis mendengar perkataan ibunya yang menyedihkan itu.

"Kenapa kau malah ikut menangis, jangan begini, tante bahkan belum memintamu melakukannya, kenapa sekarang kau sudah menangis?" ucanya seraya menangkup pipi Baekhyun dan menghapus air matanya.

"Tante sungguh- sungguh ingin aku menjadi menantu tante dengan menikahi kak Chanyeol?" tanyanya seraya menghapus air matanya.

"Bila kau tak keberatan, tapi ingat tante tak memaksa, bila kau memilih menikah dengan Sehun, tentu tante tetap akan merestuinya," ucap nya seraya menghapus air mata Baekbyun.

"Huhh! baiklah tante, aku mau menikah dengan kak Chnyeol," ia tak tau apakah keputusannya itu tepat atau tidak. Ia harap ini bukan keputusan sesaat dan akan menyesal dikemudian hari.

Kenapa Baekhyun tak memilih Sehun? Jawabannya karena ia marah pada Sehun yang melepasnya begitu mudah seolah kata cinta tak ada artinya bagi pria itu.

Semoga keputusanya keduanya tak menimbulkan penyesalan dikemudian hari.

TBC

Aku membawa cerita ff baru padahal 3 ffku yang lain belum selesai. Mau bagaimana lagi, dari pada idenya hilang dan terbuang percuma dan bila tak segera di publish file nya kemungkinan bisa hilang.

Bagi yang berminat membaca mohon tinggalkan review jangan jadi silent reader yaaa~ Hust! itu tak baik.

-Salam damai inchan88-


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Originally

Chanbaek, Hunbaek, Hunhan

Rate: M(?)

Genre: Romance, Drama, GS

Saya hanya meminjam nama adapun tokoh aslinya bukan milik saya. Cerita ini juga dibuat berdasarkan imajinasi saya sendiri dan bukan hasil pemikiran orang lain.

000

-Chanyeol-

Sejujurnya aku juga tak enak hati pada ibu yang terus memintaku menikah. Aku sadar umurku tak muda lagi dan memang sudah waktunya menikah. Hanya saja aku belum menemukan wanita yang pas dihati ku.

Aku terlalu pemilih? memang. Terlalu tampan? itu pasti. Terlalu tua? tolong jangan menginggung umur itu pernyataan yang sensitif bagiku.

Sampai akhirnya Sehun adikku membawa seorang wanita ke rumah kami dan memperkenalkan gadis manis itu sebagai pacarnya. Kejadian itu sudah berlalu satu tahun yang lalu. Dapat ku akui Sehun pintar mencari pacar. Byun Baekhyun nama gadis itu, tangannya begitu halus saat berjabatan tangan denganku, dan suaranya begitu merdu ketika dia menyebutkan namanya. Eyesmile miliknya begitu manis dan hangat membungkus hatiku dalam sekejap.

Aku jatuh cinta, itu benar adanya. Namun aku sadar dia kekasih adikku dan aku tak pantas bila harus merebutnya. Setahun berlalu aku memendam rasa, dan selama itu pula ibu selalu mengenalkanku pada banyak wanita kenalannya, tentu aku terus menolak.

Ibu frustasi hingga nyaris stroke saat itu. Jujur saja aku juga lelah dengan keadaanku, begitupun dengan ibu yang lelah menjodohkanku dengan wanita-wanita pilihannya.

Lalu kemarin ibu yang sudah lama tak menyinggung masalah pernikahan, tiba-tiba mendatangi kamarku dan menanyakan pertanyaan yang sama "Kapan kau akan menikah?". Jujur saja aku sudah muak dengan pertanyaan itu. Telingaku panas, hatiku dongkol, benar-benar muak dalam arti yang sebenarnya. Jadi ketika ibu kembali menanyakan pertanyaan itu lagi aku hanya menjawabnya asal. "Aku mau menikah, asalkan dengan wanita yang seperti pacar Sehun ibu," sungguh waktu itu aku hanya main-main menjawabnya. Hei! aku tak setega itu sampai harus merebut pacar adikku meskipun benar aku diam-diam jatuh cinta pada gadis manis itu. Mendengar jawabanku ibu langsung terdiam dan bergegas pergi dari kamarku.

Dua hari setelahnya aku merasa ada yang berbeda, suasana ruang makan tak seperti biasanya, begitu kaku dan hening. Aku tak tau apa yang terjadi, aku harap itu bukan sesuatu yang buruk.

000

-Normal-

"Kau kenapa Hun?" tanya Jongin saat melihat sahabatnya terlihat frustasi.

"Aku melepas Baekhyun," wajahnya terlihat menyedihkan saat mengatakan itu hingga membuat Jongin merasa iba.

"Kenapa bisa begitu? maksudnya kau memutuskan Baekhyun begitu? bukankah kau dan dia baik-baik saja?" tentu aneh, karena yang ia lihat sejauh ini hubungan keduanya baik-baik saja dan tak pernah ada konflik apapun.

"Aku melakukannya demi ibu, kau tau kan kakak ku itu perjaka tua?"

"Lalu kenapa harus Baekhyun? kau kan bisa mencarikan calon lain untuk kakakmu, kau aneh Sehun, jelas kau mencintainya tapi kau melepasnya, dan sekarang kau sendiri merana," ucapnya seraya menghela nafas.

Hei, siapapun pasti tak akan mau melepas orang yang dicintainya demi orang lain. Disaat pria lain bahkan rela bertarung memperebutkan seorang gadis, Sehun malah melepasnya semudah itu.

"Kakak mau menikah kalau wanitanya itu Baekhyun,"

"Huhh?" Tercengang, itu lah yang Jongin lakukan ketika mendengarnya. Dimatanya kini sosok Chanyeol yang selalu ia kagumi dan ia hormati, berubah menjadi sosok Jahat dalam sekejap.

"Ini kesempatan bagus untuk membuat kakak menikah, sebelum-sebelumnya dia selalu menghindar bila disinggung tentang pernikahan,"

"Kakakmu kejam sekali, kenapa dia tega sekali merebut pacar adiknya," Jongin jadi kesal dan ingin memukul wajah orang itu.

"Entahlah, aku juga tak tau,"

"Sekarang kau yang menderita Hun, apa tak apa-apa dengan itu? kau yakin mau merelakan Baekhyun bersama kakakmu?"

"Sudah kulakukan Jongin, mungkin hanya butuh waktu saja untukku melupakan perasaanku,"

"Chh Kau menyedihkan Hun,"

"Dan kau Hitam Jong,"

"HEi!"

Jongin yang tak terima ejekan itu pun menatap tajam Sahabatnya. Kemudian keduanya pun terkekeh karenanya. Setidaknya membagi masalahnya dengan sahabatnya bisa sedikit meringankan beban hatinya. Meskipun tak dapat membantu masalahnya setidaknya Sahabat bisa menghibur kala kesedihan menghampiri.

000

"Kali ini apa lagi ibu?" belum juga Hana masuk kedalam kamarnya, Chanyeol sudah mengajukan pertanyaan itu dengan gurat lelahnya. Maklum saja ia baru pulang dari kantor.

Hana seperti tak mempedulikan itu dan berjalan masuk lalu mendudukan dirinya di ranjang Chanyeol.

"Apa ibu sudah sehat? kenapa jalan-jalan?" lihatlah wajah pucat wanita itu. Terlihat jelas kalau ia belum sembuh benar, tapi malah berkeliaran seperti ini.

"Kau sudah berjanji mau menikah kan? jika dengan wanita yang seperti Baekhyun," suaranya terdengar lemah, bahkan caranya menatap Chanyeol tersirat gurat lelah didalamnya.

"Ah! itu, kalau ada tentu aku mau," jawabnya tak yakin seraya memijit tengkuknya. Ia punya firasat kalau ia akan dijodohkan lagi dan sepertinya ibunya sudah menemukan gadis yang mirip dengan Baekhyun.

"Besok malam, luangkan waktumu, kita akan bertamu kerumah Baekhyun," ucapnya seraya menepuk punggung Chanyeol pelan.

"Untuk apa bu?" tanyanya seraya mengeryitkan alisnya. Jangan bilang kalau dia akan dijodohkan dengan kakaknya Baekhyun atau saudaranya.

"Baekhyun sudah setuju menikah denganmu dan Sehun sudah ikhlas melepas gadis itu demi agar kakaknya cepat menikah, ingat kau sudah berjanji Chanyeol, kali ini jangan menolak lagi,"

"Huhh? ibu tak serius kan?" oh ya ampun, kemarin dia hanya menjawabnya asal. Tapi kenapa semudah itu? Apa dia dan Baekhyun memang sudah berjodoh?

"Tentu saja, kemarin Baekhyun yang mengatakan langsung pada ibu, kenapa kau kaget begitu?" Hana tampak mengeryitkan alisnya dan menatap putranya bingung. Sepertinya ada yang tak beres dengan putranya kali ini.

"Anu ibu, aduh gimana mengatakannya ya? bolehkah aku berkata jujur?" tiba-tiba tengkuknya terasa pegal dan dia langsung memijitnya berulang kali.

"Hemm?" Hana semakin mengeryitkan alisnya.

"Kemarin itu, sebenarnya aku hanya menjawabnya asal ibu, habisnya aku bosan ibu menanyakan itu terus, lagipula aku tak sejahat itu mau merebut pacar Sehun ibu~,"

Gurat kekecewaan langsung menyelimuti wajah Hana. Ah Chanyeol jadi merasa bersalah melihatnya.

"Chanyeol, sebenarnya maumu apa? ibu sudah tua, seharusnya ibu sudah menimang cucu minimal 2, tapi ini? satu saja belum, dan sekarang kau mau menghancurkan harapan ibu lagi?" Oh Chanyeol merasa seperti anak durhaka sekarang, dia telah membuat ibunya menangis.

"Ibu, ibu dengarkan aku, tentang kriteria wanita yang kuinginkan itu aku serius, tapi kalau untuk menikah dengan Baekhyun aku rasa tidak ibu, aku juga memikirkan perasaan Sehun," sebisa mungkin Chanyeol memberikan pengertian kepada ibunya seraya merangkul bahu wanita paruh baya itu.

"Lalu kalau bukan Baekhyun dengan siapa? kau mau cari dimana wanita yang seperti dia? sampai umurmu 35 pun kau bahkan belum bisa menemukannya sendiri,"

Nyut

Perkataan ibunya mengenai tepat di ulu hatinya.

"Ibu tak mau tau Chanyeol, kau tetap akan menikah dengan Baekhyun, masalah Sehun, dia sudah bilang sendiri kalau jodohnya pasti ada, dia masih muda masih bisa mencari yang lain," ucapnya seraya menghapus air matanya.

"Ibu bisakah tak menyinggung masalah umur?" masalah umur itu sangat sensitif terutama yang kepala dua.

"Kenapa? kau kan memang sudah tua, lihatlah sebentar lagi pasti ubanmu tumbuh, teman-temanmu bahkan sudah ada yang mempunyai 3 momongan, tapi kau?"

Nyutt

Tak tau harus berkata apa, Chanyeol hanya membuka dan menutup mulutnya seperti ikan koi. Jelas sekali tersirat sebuah ejekan di setiap kalimat yang ibunya katakan.

"Ingat Chanyeol, besok malam," setelah itu Hana keluar dari kamar putranya.

Setelah kepergian ibunya, Chanyeol merenung seorang diri. Benarkah ia akan menikah dengan Baekhyun? Bahagia? tentu saja, siapa yang tak bahagia akan menikah dengan gadis yang diam-diam dicintainya. Tapi Bagaimana dengan Baekhyun sendiri? bisakah gadis itu mencintainya? bisakah ia membuat gadis itu jatuh cinta padanya?

000

"Ibuuu hik,"

Malamnya Baekhyun berhambur kepelukan ibunya setelah menerobos memasuki kamar kedua orang tuanya.

"Ada apa dengan putri ibu? kenapa menangis?" sebagai seorang ibu tentunya Ji Yeong khawatir dan langsung membalas pelukan putri semata wayangnya itu.

"Putri ayah juga bu," sungguh perkataan ayahnya itu tak penting sekali.

"Ayah!" Ji Yeong pun menyikut perut suaminya dengan gemas.

"Haha maaf maaf, jadi kenapa putri ayah dan ibu menangis?" Jisung pun ikut mengusap rambut putrinya.

"Aku mau menikah ayah, ibu hik,"

Krik krik

"Oh jadi putri ayah mau menikah? tentu ayah mengizinkan, tinggal bilang saja kenapa harus menangis?"

"Ayah! aku menikahnya dengan kakaknya Sehun, bukan dengan Sehunnya hik," Baekhyun kesal, ia tau ayahnya suka bercanda, tapi ia tak dalam mood itu sekarang.

"Loh kenapa bisa begitu? bukankah pacarmu itu Sehun?" Kali ini Ji Yeong yang angkat bicara seraya mengeryitkan alisnya bingung.

"Iya, bukankah pacarmu yang tinggi dan tampan itu kan?" tanya Jisung.

Baekhyun menganggukan kepala pelan. Memang benar Sehun adalah pria yang tampan dan punya postur tubuh yang tinggi. Dan sebentar lagi ia akan kehilangan pacar tampannya itu. Meskipun kakaknya Sehun juga tampan, tapi tetap saja yang dicintainya itu Sehun bukan kakaknya.

Baekhyun pun memutuskan menceritakan semuanya pada kedua orang tuanya tanpa terlewatkan sedikitpun.

"Jadi begitu? Kau menerima pernikahan itu karena emosi sesaatmu yang sedang marah pada Sehun? Haruskah ayah menemui keluarganya dan meluruskan hal ini?"

"Aku rasa tak perlu ayah, biarlah seperti ini, mungkin memang Sehun bukan Jodohku," ucapnya seraya menundukan kepalanya dalam.

"Kau yakin?"

"Enmm,"

"Sungguh?"

"Iya ayah,"

"Lalu kenapa masih mewek?"

"Ayaaaah! Hwaaaa!" Tangis Baekhyun langsung pecah tak tertahankan lagi.

"Ayah sih!" Ji Yeong pun menyalahkan suaminya karena telah membuat tangis putrinya semakin kencang.

"Loh kok jadi ayah?" #poorJisung.

000

Malam pertemuan pun terjadi. Saat ini Keluarga Park tengah bertamu di kediaman keluarga Byun. Semuapun berkumpul di ruang tamu. Tak mau berbasa-basi Nyonya Park pun menuturkan keinginannya untuk meminang putri sang tuan rumah.

"Sebagai ayah dari yang bersangkutan, tentu saya merasa tersanjung dengan niat baik anda, saya pribadi setuju-setuju saja, tapi semuanya saya kembalikan kepada Baekhyun sendiri, bila anaknya sudah berkata YA, mau tak mau sebagai ayah tentu saya harus merestuinya kan?"

Sungguh, mesipun ayahnya punya hormon humor yang berlebih, tapi Baekhyun akui kalau ayahnya itu memanglah bijaksana diwaktu yang tepat.

"Begitu, Jadi nak Baekhyun, sudilah kau menerima pinangan kami menjadi menantu keluarga Park dan menerima Park Chanyeol sebagai calon Suamimu?"

Nafas Baekhyun tercekat. Entah mengapa ia menjadi ragu, apalagi saat melihat wajah gelisah Sehun. Ia tau, dan sangat tau orang seperti apa Sehun. Ia tau kalau sesungguhnya pria itu masih sangat mencintainya sama halnya dengan dirinya. Tapi ia sudah terlanjur mengiyakan permintaan Hana.

"A-aku,"

Baekhyun meragu, lalu dapat ia rasakan kini tangan ibunya meremas pundaknya. Mencoba menyakinkan Baekhyun lewat tatapan matanya, bahwa apapun keputusan Baekhyun itulah yang terbaik dan mendapat dukungan penuh darinya.

"Y-ya aku menerimanya,"

Tangan Baekhyun memerah ketika ia meremas gaunnya sendiri dibawah sana. Sempat ia melirik Sehun dan melihat ada gurat kekecewaan dari sorot matanya. Kenapa? bukankah Sehun sendiri yang meminta, Kenapa Sehun berekspresi seperti itu?

"Oh Syukurlah,"

Tanpa bisa dicegah lagi, air mata bahagia keluar dari mata Hana. Padahal mereka belum menikah.

"Akhirnya ibu," bisik Sehun seraya merengkuh punggung Hana dan mengusap nya pelan. Melihat ibunya sebahagia ini, Sehun merasa kalau ia sudah mengambil keputusan yang tepat. Yah walau sejujurnya merana.

Sementara Chanyeol, ia masih belum percaya kalau ia akan benar-benar menikahi Baekhyun, ia hanya terdiam tenang tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah katapun.

"Selanjutnya kapan waktunya?" Tanya Jisung kemudian.

"Dua minggu dari sekarang?"

000

Dua minggu adalah waktu yang terlalu singkat bagi Baekhyun. Ia masih tak percaya kalau ia sudah menjadi seorang istri. Baru satu jam yang lalu pestanya selesai, dan kini dia sudah di boyong di kediaman keluarga Park.

Berada dalam satu kamar bersama suaminya adalah hal baru yang mendebarkan bagi Baekhyun. Haruskah ada malam pertama? Haruskah ia menjalankan kewajibannya sekarang? ia bahkan belum siap mental untuk melakukannya. Yang ia lakukan adalah duduk di ranjang king size itu sambil menunggu suaminya keluar dari kamar mandi.

Cklek

"Aku sudah selesai, sebaiknya kau juga segera membersihkan diri,"

Suaranya, ya ampun Baekhyun baru sadar kalau suaminya ternyata punya suara besar dan seksi. Oh apa yang kau pikirkan Baekhyun? iapun menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Chanyeol yang melihat itu hanya mengeryitkan alisnya bingung.

"Ah, karena bajumu belum diantar kemari, pakai bajuku dulu tak apa kan?"

"I-iya,"

Bicara mengenai baju, untunglah suaminya itu keluar dari kamar mandi dalam keadaan lengkap, tak bisa terbanyangkan kalau suaminya keluar hanya dengan selembar handuk, pastinya itu ahh lagi-lagi Baekhyun mulai berpikir kotor.

"Ini,"

"T-terim kasih," setelah menerimanya, Baekhyun cepat-cepat menuju kamar mandi,"

"Tunggu!"

"Ya?"

"Apa kau-," ucapanya tak dirampungkan dan Baekhyun bisa melihat semburat samar di pipi suaminya. Ia pun memilih membalikkan badannya dan menunggu perkataan suaminya selanjutnya.

"Apa kau bisa membuka gaunmu sendiri?" ucapnya cepat seraya memalingkan wajahnya. Ya ampun bahkan ia bukan remaja lagi, tapi sikapnya sungguh memalukan.

"Eh?"

Blush

"B-bukan itu maksudku, hanya saja, a-apa tanganmu bisa menjangkau resletingnya? dan lagi, apa tak sayang gaun seindah itu kau lepas dikamar mandi?"

Wajah Baekhyun semakin merah saja saat Chanyeol mengatakan itu. Benar saja, tadi saja dia harus meminta bantuan ibunya untuk memakainya.

"M-maksudku kalau kau bisa sendiri, k-kau bisa melepasnya disini sementara aku keluar terlebih dahulu,"

"Emm K-kurasa aku tak bisa," aduh kenapa ia mengatakan itu? harusnya ia minta suaminya memanggilkan seseorang atau siapalah itu. Ah tapi mereka bahkan sudah sah, kenapa harus malu meminta bantuan suaminya.

"Biar kubantu, aku janji tak akan macam-macam," ya ampun kalaupun dia macam-macam seharusnya tak masalah, Baekhyun istrinya sekarang, tak ada yang akan melarangnya untuk berbuat yang bukan-bukan pada Baekhyun.

Jantung Baekhyun berdetak capet saat Chanyeol ada dibelakangnya. Dapat ia rasakan tangan itu menyentuh ujung resletingnya dan menurunkannya perlahan. Jantungnya berdetak semakin cepat kala Chanyeol hanya terdiam dan tak mengatakan apapun. Karena penasaran iapun memutar badannya. Dilihatnya mata Suaminya yang berkedip beberapa kali dengan ekspresi aneh.

"K-kenapa?"

"Ah tidak, hanya saja, kulitmu indah," setelah mengatakan itu Chanyeol bergegas keluar dari sana dengan wajah yang merah padam.

Blush

Ya ampun, ia yakin kalau ia belum mencintai suaminya, wajar bukan karena baru kali ini mereka berinteraksi. Tapi kalimat sederhana yang suaminya ucapkan seperti sihir yang membuat jantungnya terpacu cepat hingga darah naik dan berkumpul dipipinya.

0

0

Baru saja ia keluar dari kamar mandi, dilihatnya suaminya duduk diatas ranjang dengan buku ditangannya.

"Emm, apa tak ada baju yang lebih kecil? k-urasa ini terlalu besar," ucap Baekhyun seraya merentangkan tangannya.

Chanyeol menutup bukunya dan mengalihkan pandanganya. Dilihatnya tubuh istrinya yang tenggelam oleh kaus panjang putih dan celana training nya. Tanpa sadar ia mendengus geli.

"Sayangnya tak ada, apa perlu ku pinjamkan baju ibu?"

"Ah k-kurasa tak perlu,"

"Yakin?"

"Enmm,"

"Baiklah, kalau begitu ayo kita istirahat, kau lasti lelah kan?"

"Eh? kita tidak-" Oh ya ampun Baekhyun, apa yang mau kau tanyakan, tanpa sadar lagi-lagi pipinya sudah memerah.

"Malam pertama?" seolah tau apa yang akan dikatakan Baekhyun, Chanyeol pun menyambungnya dengan kerlingan mata nakal.

Blush

"Ah i-itu," Baekhyun mulai panik, matanya pun bergulir kesana kemari tak mampu menatap suaminya.

"Apa kau ingin kita melakukannya?" Tak puas melihat wajah merah Baekhyun, Chanyeol masih ingin menggoda istrinya. Sungguh menyenangkan melihat wajah panik Baekhyun.

"Tidak! ah bukan itu maksudku!"

"Hihi lucunya istriku, aku tau kau belum siap, aku juga tau kau masih sangat mencintai Sehun, karena itu aku akan menunggu sampai saat hanya ada aku dihatimu,"

Baekhyun tertegun untuk sejenak. Ternyata Chanyeol begitu baik dan pengertian. Tapi benar adanya, dihatinya kini masih ada Sehun. Tak mungkin mereka melakukan dengan suaminya sementara dihatinya masih milik orang lain.

"Maaf," Baekhyun pun menundukan kepalanya dalam.

"Tak ada yang perlu dimaafkan istriku, kita bisa menjadi sepasang suami istri seperti ini, aku yakin karena memang kau lah Jodohku, hanya tinggal menunggu waktu saja," Bukan karena terlalu optimis dan terlalu percaya diri. Hanya saja selama proses pernikahan berlangsung, semua seperti dimudahkan seolah memang itulah jalan takdirnya. Karena itulah ia percaya kalau Baekhyun memang jodohnya.

"Aku akan mencoba semampuku, bisakah kau menungguku sebentar lagi?"

"Apapun untukmu, sekarang sebaiknya kita istirahat dulu, untuk kedepannya kita jalani saja perlahan,"

TBC

Terima kasih banyak reader-nim semua, Terkhusus bagi yang sudah meninggalkan jejak, followed n favorit.

Sampai jumpa di Chap selanjutnya,

-Salam damai inchan88-


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Sehun, maafkan kakak ya," itulah kalimat pertama yang Chanyeol ucapkan setelah mendapatkan kesempatan berbicara empat mata dengan Sehun.

Sehun tersenyum tipis yang tentunya dengan keterpaksaan.

"Sungguh aku tak bermaksud merebut Baekhyun darimu, waktu itu pertanyaan ibu membuatku terdesak, dan yah, aku menjawabnya asal, aku tak menyangka ibu menganggapnya serius dan-"

"Aku tau kak," potong Sehun. "Aku dan kakak sama, sama-sama ingin membahagiakan ibu, aku melepas Baekhyun untuk ibu, dan kakak menyanggupi permintaan ibu demi membahagiakan ibu sama sepertiku,"

Chanyeol pun menganggukan kepalanya menyetujui.

"Tapi kak, kuharap kakak bisa benar-benar mencintai Baekhyun dan tak menyiakan pengorbananku ini," pinta Sehun kemudian.

'Ah, tanpa dimintapun aku akan mencintainya Sehun, karna sesungguhnya aku sudah jatuh cinta padanya sejak kau mengenalkannya pada ku dan ibu,' jawab Chanyeol dalam hati. Tentu ia tak mungkin mengatakannya secara langsung pada Sehun. Ia tak terlalu bodoh untuk membuat Sehun semakin terhianati.

"Kak, kakak mau berjanji kan?" pinta Sehun sekali lagi saat tak mendapatkan jawaban dari Chanyeol.

"Tentu Sehun, tentu, aku akan berusaha membuat Baekhyun bahagia bersamaku," jawab Chanyeol yakin.

"Ah aku senang mendengarnya," ucapnya bohong. Meskipun mulutnya berkata seperti itu, tapi hatinya tentu tak bisa dibohongi. Sakit.

"Tapi sehun,"

"Ya?"

Chanyeol meremas bahu Sehun. "Berjanjilah kau akan berbahagia," pintanya.

"Itu pasti kak, Kakak tenang saja, suatu saat aku akan menemukan yang lebih baik dari Baekhyun, dan kuharap kakak tak mengambilnya lagi dariku," ucapnya jenaka.

"Chh kau ini," Chanyeol pun berdecak seraya memukul bahu Sehun pelan dan di balas kekehan oleh sehun.

Sementara itu dibalik dinding sang ibu mendengarkan pembicaraan kedua putranya sambil meremas dadanya.

'Maafkan ibu nak,maafkan ke egoisan ibu, kuharap kau segera mendapatkan pengganti Baekhyun,' pintanya dalam hati.

000

Canggung itulah yang Baekhyun rasakan ketika ia harus makan satu meja dengan suaminya, ibu mertuanya serta adik iparnya yang notabennya merupakan mantan pacarnya itu.

'Dia bahkan tampak menikmati makanannya?' gumam Baekhyun dalam hati sambil melirik Sehun yang ada di hadapannya.

Sementara Sehun yang merasa diperhatikan pun mengangkat wajahnya dan menemukan Baekhyun tengah mencuri pandang kearahnya. Maka iapun segera melemparkan senyum terbaiknya.

'Ah apa-apaan dia itu,' Baekhyun kesal dan kembali menundukan wajahnya. Ya ampun bagaimana dia tak kesal kalau Sehun baru saja menunjukan senyumnya, senyum yang dulu membuat Baekhyun jatuh cinta untuk pertama kalinya. 'Tidak Baekhyun tidak, kau harus melupakannya, kau sudah bersuami sekarang,'

"Baekhyun, nanti kau ada kuliah jam berapa?" tanya Chanyeol tiba-tiba.

Baekhyun tersentak dan menengok kearah Suaminya dengan gugup. "Ah j-jam 9 kurasa,"

"Emm sayang sekali, berarti aku tak bisa mengantarmu, kalau begitu nanti kau berangkat bereng Sehun saja ya? kalian sekelas kan?"

Deg

"A-apa?"

Oh ya ampun bagaimana bisa Chanyeol menyuruhnya berangkat bersama Sehun?

Sementara Sehun sendiri terlihat sama terkejutnya dengan Baekhyun.

Chanyeol yang menyadari reaksi keduanya pun kembali mengeluarkan suara. "Aku tau hubungan kalian menjadi canggung saat ini, karena itu aku ingin hubungan kalian membaik,"

"T-tapi kak," protes Sehun.

"Aku percaya padamu Sehun," ucap Chanyeol kemudian.

Jleb

'Ugh,'

"Benar kata Chanyeol, meskipun kalian mantan kekasih, ibu harap kalian bisa tetap akrap meskipun dengan hubungan yang lain," sambing Hana kemudian.

"Ah," Sekarang tak mungkin dia bisa menolak kalau ibunya sudah angkat bicara.

Baekhyun sendiri tak lagi bersuara dan hanya bisa mengencangkan pegangan di sendoknya dengan gugup.

-TBC-

Ih dikit banget? iya idenya cuma muncul segini, kalau dipaksakan nanti malah gaje hehe peace.

Hanya pengingat aja kalau ini masih berlanjut hehe

-Salam damai inchan88-


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Siapa sangka ya Baek, kita akan menjadi saudara ipar seperti ini," suara Sehun memecahkan keheningan setelah sebelumnya tak ada pembicaraan diantara mereka. Mereka masuk ke mobil bersama dan tak ada yang mengeluarkan suara.

"Hemm, dan kurasa kau jelas tau ini karena siapa," sindir Baekhyun.

Sehun pun menghembuskan nafasnya keras. "Baek, kurasa kita memang harus memperbaiki hubungan kita," ucapnya kemudian.

"Hubungan kita yang mana? hubungan bahwa kau adalah adik iparku sekarang? haha lucu sekali," Baekhyun pun terkekeh untuk ucapan Sehun yang terdengar lucu menyapa pendengarannya.

"Baekhyun, jangan seperti ini kumohon, bukan hanya kau yang tersakiti, tapi aku juga Baek," Sehun pun memelas belas kasihan Baekhyun.

Namun Baekhyun tak mau tau dan segera membuang wajahnya disertai helaan nafas keras.

"Baekyun please, kita berdamai saja ya Baek?" pinta Sehun sekali lagi. Ia sungguh tak bisa bermusuhan seperti ini dengan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun pun melemparkan tatapan sinisnya pada Sehun. "Kau pikir itu mudah? kau sudah mempermainkan perasaanku Sehun, kau memperlakukan hatiku bagai barang, dengan mudahnya kau melemparku pada kakakmu," hardiknya.

"Maaf kan aku, sungguh aku tak bermaksud seperti itu Baekhyun, kumohon mengertilah,"

Baekhyun pun memejamkan matanya. "Biarkan aku berpikir sejenak,"

Sehunpun menghela nafasnya dan kembali memfokuskan diri pada laju mobilnya. Tak berapa lama kemudian mereka pun sampai di parkiran kampus mereka.

"Sehun, kurasa aku bisa memaafkanmu," ucap Baekhyun tiba-tiba.

"Benarkah?" mata Sehun pun berbinar untuk sebuah harapan.

"Dengan satu syarat," tambah Baekhyun.

"Syarat? apa itu?" Sehun pun mengeryitkn alisnya.

"Karena kau dengan seenaknya memaksaku menikah dengan kakakmu, maka sebagai balasannya, aku yang akan menentukan jodohmu dengan siapa kau akan menikah nanti," putus Baekhyun final.

"A-apa? mana bisa begitu baek," tentu Sehun tak menerima begitu saja keputusan Baekhyun.

"Harus! kalau kau mau berdamai denganku maka kau harus mau dengan pilihanku Sehun, kalau tidak, terima saja perang dingin diantara kita, ah satu lagi, jangan bicara padaku lagi!" ucapnya penuh penekanan.

"Oh! Baekhyun," Sehun pun berpikir keras tentang itu. Bagaimana kalau Baekhyun dendam padanya dan memintanya menikah dengan wanita tua yang tak sesuai dengan kriterinya? ayolah tipenya itu gadis manis imut-imut berhati baik seperti Baekhyun. Ah tapi saat ini Baekhyun tidak dalam hati yang baik sepertinya.

Menyadari reaksi Sehun, Baekhyun pun mendengus karenanya. "Aku tak sejahat itu sampai harus menyimpan dendam padamu Sehun,"

Sehun pun meringis menanggapinya. Wow ternyata Baekhyun pembaca pikiran yang jitu.

"Jadi kau tenang saja, pastinya aku akan mencarikan gadis yang sesuai dengan kriteriamu," Ucap Baekhyun. "Setidaknya dengan begitu aku bisa tenang karena orang yang kucintai bersama gadis yang tepat," sambungnya sambil menunduk sendu.

'Ugh Baekhyun,' Sehun terharu mendengarnya. Tuh kan benar kalau Baekhyun berhati baik. Rasanya ia ingin menarik gadis ini kepelukannya saat ini juga.

000

"Wow bro! kau berangkat bersama Baekhyun? Seriously?" pekik Jongin heboh. Suatu yang langka tentunya ketika mantan pacar berangkat bersama. Terlebih ketidak laziman hubungan mereka yang berubah menjadi saudara ipar.

"Hemm, kak Chanyeol yang minta," jawab Sehun acuh.

"Oh! kakakmu itu benar-benar ya? sesuatu sekali," Jongin tak habis pikir dengan Chanyeol. Apa yang dipikirkan pria itu sebenarnya? tak taukah kalau adiknya belum bisa move on?

"Dia hanya ingin agar hubunganku dengan Baekhyun tak canggung lagi,"

"Ya ampun, apa dia tak takut kalau kau dan Baekhyun selingkuh?"

Plak

"Yak!" Jongin pun mengaduh kala Sehun reflek memukul belakang kepalanya.

"Aku tak sehina itu ya! jangan bicara yang bukan-bukan," ucap Sehun memperingatkan.

"Ya kan siapa yang tau, secara kalian masih saling mencintai," sambung Jongin.

"Jongin!" Sehun pun menunjukan plototan mautnya.

Jongin langsung menciut dibuatnya. "Ok ok, slow bro!" ucapnya sambil menyilangkan tangannya.

000

"Aku pulang naik taksi saja," ucap Baekhyun ketika Sehun menunggunya di parkiran.

"Tidak Baek, kau harus pulang bersamaku, apa kata kakak dan ibu nanti?" cegah Sehun.

"Pokoknya aku mau pulang sendiri,"

"Tapi Baek, Hei Baek!"

Baekhyun tak mau mendengar apa-apa lagi dan terus berjalan menuju gerbang kampusnya meninggalkan Sehun. Pada akhirnya Sehun pun hanya bisa menghela nafas sambil menatap punggung Baekhyun yang kian menjauh.

0

0

"Dia itu benar-benar deh, bagaimana aku bisa move on kalau aku terus di dekatnya," Baekhyun pun menggerutu dalam penantiannya. Ini sudah 5 menit berlalu tapi tak ada satupun taksi yang lewat.

"Chh sepertinya aku harus memesan," Baekhyun pun segera mengambil ponselnya dan mencari nomor taksi yang tersimpan di daftar kontaknya.

Namun belum sempat ia melakukan panggilan, sebuah mobil hitam mengkilat berhenti tepat di depannya.

"Butuh tumpangan nona manis?" Senyum lebar Chanyeol pun menyapanya.

"Oh," Baekhyun sempat terkejut. Tapi kemudian membalas senyum suaminya tak kalah manis. Tak berapa lama Baekhyun pun sudah berada di samping suaminya.

"Kak Chanyeol sengaja menjemputku?" tanya Baekhyun penasaran.

"Tentu saja," jawab Chanyeol.

"Kok kakak tau kalau aku selesai jam segini?" tanya Baekhyun lagi. Ia hanya heran saja ketika tiba-tiba Chanyeol datang menjemputnya. Apa Sehun yang meminta?

"Tentu karena aku kakak Sehun, jadi aku tahu jadwal kuliahnya," jawab Chanyeol lagi sambil tersenyum geli.

"Oh," Baekhyun pun menganggukan kepalanya mengerti. "Tapi kak, bagaimana kalau tadi aku sudah pulang bersama Sehun?"

Chanyeol pun terkekeh. "Aku hanya mencari peruntungan, dan lihat? sepertinya aku memang beruntung menemukanmu seorang diri,"

"Ah itu-," Baekhyun tak tau harus mengatakan apa.

"Maaf ya, pasti susah bagimu ya berdekatan dengan Sehun?" ucap Chanyeol penuh sesal. "Sebenarnya bisa saja aku membawamu hidup berdua saja, hanya saja aku tak ingin memaksamu untuk secepatnya melupakan perasaanmu pada Sehun, selain itu pasti ibu akan kesepian kalau aku membawamu pergi,"

Baekhyun hanya terdiam tanpa tau harus menanggapi apa.

"Dan aku percaya, lambat laut cintamu akan berpindah padaku, karena aku suamimu," ucap Chanyeol yakin.

Baekhyun sempat tertegun dibuatnya. Mungkinkah?

"Mungkin aku bukan pria romantis seperti Sehun, katakan saja aku pria yang kaku, tapi, bersiaplah menerima ungkapan cintaku yang tentunya dengan caraku,"

Senyum tipis pun tersungging di bibir Baekhyun. Lelaki ini optimis sekali? apa begitu cara orang dewasa berpikir?

"Mau makan siang bersama?" tanya Chanyeol lagi.

"Emm boleh saja," jawab Baekhyun manis.

-TBC-

Kira-kira siapa dan seperti apa gadis pilihan Baekhyun untuk Sehun?

Nantikan di Chap selanjutnya.

Jangan lupa REVIEW yaaaaa, biar authornya semangat! hihi

Selamat beraktifitas.

-Salam damai inchan88-


End file.
